memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
ICP Classified War
|shiploss1 = Severe, Thousands of ships lost |casualties1 = Severe, Death toll in the trillions, several planets and bases destroyed |combatant2 = RESTRICTED Empire |co2 = EXPUNGED |strength2 = EXPUNGED |shiploss2 = Unknown, Moderate |casualties2 = Unknown, Moderate }} LEVEL 7 CLEARANCE OR HIGHER REQUIRED Security Clearance Adequate: Access Authorized The following contains restricted information involving the RESTRICTED Empire. The ICP-RESTRICTED War was a one-year inter-universal conflict fought between the Galactic Alliance, an agreement between the six major powers of the Milky Way Galaxy, and the RESTRICTED Empire, an intergalactic empire ruled by a race known as RESTRICTED, originating from another universe. This conflict was fought from 2385 to 2386, and it was without a doubt the most catastrophic and bloody war in galactic history. Several planets were destroyed and over half of the Milky Way's military power was left in ruins, leaving an unspeakably high death toll for the galaxy. Ricarius Solivade led the charge against the RESTRICTED Empire after they began their invasion, uniting all powers to rise up against them as one force and take the fight to their universe. Prelude After the ICP had destroyed a rogue Borg Cube, Captains Picard, Janeway, and Sisko were in a debriefing, discussing a strange recovery from a salvage operation of the Cube's remains. They found an odd species of alien, one never seen before, and the Borg vessel had logs implying that it was a very dangerous race, so much so that the Borg preferred destruction to assimilation. An autopsy was conducted, and later when the three captains convened for a conference, Q appeared and began mocking the Empire's latest victory over the rogue Borg ship. He claimed that humanity was forgetting its place in the galactic order, and he threatened to re-teach them this lesson. The three captains challenged his threat, and Q teleported them and the rest of the fleet to the Galactic Core. The three captains were met with the sight of the super-massive black hole at the center of the galaxy, and Q used it to open up a portal to another universe. Out of the black hole poured numerous ships, all colored bright red and possessing numerous curved points on the sides. Peaceful contact was attempted, but the ships struck at the fleet, easily cutting through the shields and hull of several starships before Q teleported the remainder of the fleet to Earth. Q departed after saying these final words to the captains: "You thought you could handle it... so handle it." Total War The invaders, their identity then unknown, cut a path of destruction across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants as they worked their way to Earth. They also sent fleets to attack Qo'nos and Romulus after learning of the Klingon and Romulan Empires. Emperor Ricarius believed that the only way to have a chance at victory was to unite the Milky Way to fight this new threat together. Meanwhile, a group of defectors from the invading forces arrived on Deep Space 9, unarmed and willing to assist the Empire. Emperor Ricarius personally met with them and discussed how to effectively fight against the invaders, now identified as the RESTRICTED Empire. At Earth, a final stand was made and the RESTRICTED Empire were pushed back, thanks to the information provided by the defectors. After the decisive victory at Earth, the other galactic powers became interested in Ricarius's proposal of alliance. A conference was held aboard the Emperor's royal flagship between representatives and leaders from the Klingons, the Romulans, the Cardassians, the Dominion, and the Borg. An agreement was made and the Galactic Alliance was founded. A joint Alliance fleet was formed almost immediately afterwards to push back the RESTRICTED. The invasion fleet was repulsed all the way back to the super-massive black hole and a defense perimeter was established around the Galactic Core. Iconian technology recovered by the Dominion was implemented to be able to cross galaxies, thanks to additional transwarp technology provided by the Borg. The Alliance joint strike fleet was sent through a large gateway in orbit of Iconia, and they arrived in the universe inhabited by the RESTRICTED. The Alliance plotted a course towards their home planet, EXPUNGED, on the other side of the galaxy. Eventually they arrived in orbit of EXPUNGED and encountered a large fleet commanded by the RESTRICTED flagship, the Battleship EXPUNGED. Ricarius and the defectors transported over to the ship and engaged in melee combat with the EXPUNGED while the Alliance fleet engaged the RESTRICTED fleet. The EXPUNGED was subdued and the flagship was disabled, leaving the RESTRICTED Empire to be forced to surrender and sign a treaty. Aftermath The Galactic Alliance signed the Treaty of Sagittarius A* with all six Milky Way powers being represented at the peace conference, along with the EXPUNGED who represented the RESTRICTED Empire. After the war, the Galactic Alliance remained intact so it could coordinate its resources toward a reconstruction project. The RESTRICTED Empire also provided funds and supplies to assist in the reconstruction, as per the Treaty of Sagittarius A*. The project concluded itself after five years, and with it the Galactic Alliance was disbanded, the galactic powers going back to their separate ways. The long-term effects of the war, however, would be felt for more than a century in the Milky Way. Category:Imperial Commonwealth of Planets Category:Conflicts Category:Classified Information